Dramione- Fire and Water
by emmahermione03
Summary: A cute and fun story about the growing relationship between Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. It is enjoyable and comes with several twists and turns! Hope you love it!


A cute and fun story about a growing relationship between Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. I hope it is enjoyed and not to long!

 **Chapter One**

" _There is someone knew," it rasped._

 _Hermione stood curiously near the fireplace, listening to every word the licking flames recited. "Who?" Hermione whispered._

" _Someone. Your destiny." the flames seemed to roar, marigold colors overwhelming the logs._

" _I'm not taking wisdom from you, I'm talking to flames of fire," Hermione folded her arms._

" _And you will see how right I am. Ronald, he's not the one."_

 _Hermione's eyebrows knit together. "Not the one," the flames repeated._

 _Fed up, Hermione waved her wand. Water gushed out of the wand and started to wash out the flames._

 _As the fire began to turn into sparks, Hermione could not ignore the unmistakable words, "One must fight fire with water, fire with water…"_

Hermione woke up with a gasp, feeling as if she were drowning, and her forehead beaded with sweat.

"Hermione! Hermione are you alright?" Hermione best friend, Ginny Weasley yelled, shaking her friend awake.

"Fire with water," Hermione murmured.

"What? Hermione, you were screaming." Ginny admitted, a puzzled expression plastered to her face.

Hermione looked up at Ginny's shiny red hair, and for a moment, Hermione saw herself standing next to flames of fire once again. Hermione shook her head and rubbed her eyes. "I'm alright," she nodded.

"What were you dreaming about?" Ginny questioned, sitting down on the edge of Hermione's bed.

"Nothing, I'm quite alright." Hermione repeated.

Ginny searched Hermione's eyes, looking for answers. "Fine," Ginny said finally. "Now, how about some breakfast? It looks like you need it." she laughed.

Hermione chuckled, and hopped out of bed, pulling her chocolate tangled curls back and pulling on her cloak.

"Ron and Harry are waiting!" Ginny warned, brushing back her own red hair, and her emerald eyes popping out.

"Of course they are, when is Ron not waiting for breakfast?" Hermione grinned as the girls bolted down the staircase and stumbled into the common room.

Sure enough, both boys waited anxiously for the girls in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"You could have left without us you know," Hermione placed her hands on her hips as the boys greeted her.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Ron smiled, his blue eyes glistening.

He pulled her close to him, his lips brushing Hermione's. Hermione kissed him back, but felt the urge to pull away with the words _Ronald. He's not the one_ whispering in the back of her head.

Ginny looked at Hermione carefully as Ginny laced her hand in Harry's. Harry's jet black hair was starting to grow over his scar, and his glasses were sliding down the bridge of his nose. What a dork.

"Not that I'm not hungry or anything," Ron added, his stomach growling. "So let's not take all day!"

The four friends headed to the Great Hall, in urgent need of a hot meal, and sat down together at the Gryffindor table, digging into their waffles and eggs.

As Hermione shoveled toast into her mouth, desperate to get her horrible dream out of her head, a pair of mischievous blue-grey eyes caught her attention. Hermione slowly looked up, facing the Slytherin table, and frantically searched for the attractive eyes. Finally, Hermione let her gaze fall on the eyes of Draco Malfoy. His blonde hair practically shined, and his loathsome face seemed to outshine every other face in the room.

The corner of Malfoy's mouth perked up when he saw her, almost mockingly.

Hermione turned red and looked away, her face flushed and feeling embarrassed. What a jerk, Malfoy was.

Harry nudged her. "What are you doing?" he whispered, glaring at Malfoy.

Hermione looked at him, her eyebrows knit together. "You were staring at him." Harry stated.

"Is Malfoy bothering you again? If he calls you mudblood one more time, I'll send him straight to bloody hell," Ron threatened.

"Guys, I'm fine. He didn't do anything," Hermione raised her hands as if to surrender.

"There just trying to help," Ginny said defensively.

"Well thank you, but I'm okay, honest!" Hermione sighed and stood up. "Just a little tired, I think I better head to the library."

"I'll accompany you," Ron nodded, cramming eggs into his mouth.

"Ron that's absolutely horrendous, and I'm capable of accompanying myself, alright?" Hermione quickly pecked him on the cheek, waved to Harry and Ginny and hurried to the library.

Ginny sighed. "I'm seriously beginning to think that this whole mudblood idea and Malfoy's name calling is really affecting Hermione."

"It better not," Ron seethed, looking back over at the Slytherin table. "Hey, where did Malfoy go?"

"He's gone?" Harry gasped. Sure enough, there was an empty seat in between Pansy Parkinson and Goyle.

"You bet mate," Ron shook his head and stood up.

"I'm sure he went to make fun of another first year. You heard Hermione, she's perfectly capable on her own, Ron," Ginny warned.

"Whatever, at least I don't need to deal with the sorry likes of him," Ron crossed his arms and slumped back down. "The ignorant fool…" he muttered.

Harry shook his head.

Hermione brushed her hair behind her ear and ran her finger along the many books along the only bookshelf she hadn't memorized. But, where was it? For ages, Hermione had been wanting to read a book labeled _Muggle Industry,_ yet somehow it was always checked out. And it was hardly a popular book with the sting of the word "Mudblood" still in the air. "Looking for this?" a familiar voice rang through the aisle.

Hermione whirled around to face Draco Malfoy. "What, are you following me?" she hissed.

"I just thought you would be interested in reading… what was it, a _Muggle Industry_?" Malfoy held up the coveted book.

"You checked it out?" Hermione gasped, puzzled. "You?"

"Actually, I was thinking of disposing of it," Malfoy held the book as if it was garbage. "But I thought the Hogwarts Know-It-All should know about it first."

"Why you bossy, stuck up, perfect looking brat who always thinks you're better than everyone else!" Hermione stomped her foot and grabbed the book out of Malfoy's hands.

"Funny, that's the same way I think of you, Mudblood." Malfoy took the book back.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Why do you get so much joy out of tormenting me?"

"Torment! I'm offended, I call it teasing!" Malfoy laughed.

"No, Malfoy it's not funny. I'm sick and tired of your "teasing". Do you honestly think calling me mudblood is just a joke?" Hermione was surprised to see tears stinging in the corners of her eyes.

Hermione let out a frustrated growl, and ripped the book out of Malfoy's hands, and stormed away.

"Granger…" Malfoy called. "Granger!"

But Hermione did not look back, she was fed up with his horribleness.

Hermione tossed and turned in bed, anxious to get some much-needed sleep, yet terrified of her nightmare recurring. Although the dream was just herself talking to a dumb fireplace, it very much bothered her. Ron and her were meant to be, right? Fire and water? Her destiny? Hermione groaned, and punched her pillow.

Unfortunately, Ginny, Harry, and Ron were at a late night quidditch practice, and she had no one to talk to. Hermione was alone in her bedroom, with nothing but questions to occupy her mind. As Hermione's eyes drifted shut, suddenly, Hermione heard a faint creak coming from the other side of her bedroom.

Hermione held her breath.

 _Creak._ There it was again. "Ginny?" Hermione called.

 _Creak._ "Ginny, what in the world?" Hermione groggily climbed out of bed.

 _Creak._ Hermione tried to identify the sound, but it seemed as if nothing were in her bedroom. All was silent and still. Hermione sighed and headed back to bed, when she bumped into something she hadn't realized was there.

"Aagh!" came a voice with no face.

Hermione screamed and jumped back. "Be quiet will you?" Malfoy growled, pulling off Harry's invisibility cloak.

Hermione's eyes practically popped out of her head. "How did you get in here?" she snapped.

"I followed Longbottom in here. The idiot, didn't even know I was there. When I crept in Potter's room I found his cloak and realized my opportunity." Malfoy bragged.

Hermione raised her hand and slapped Malfoy across the face. Hard. "First of all, Neville's no idiot. And second of all, what were you doing snooping in Harry's room and then creeping into a girl's bedroom?!"

Malfoy rubbed his face and cursed. "I'm no creep," he finally said.

Hermione laughed.

"Granger, I just wanted to talk to you."

Hermione folded her arms. "I see someone has quit calling me mudblood. It's Granger now is it?"

"Look," Malfoy said impatiently. "That's what I'm here for. I didn't know how one meaningless word would just…"

"Make me doubt myself? Make me cry? Scar me for life? Yeah, meaningless." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I didn't know how sensitive you would be! You've always seemed kind of courageous in my opinion." Malfoy raised his hands. "And it's not like I was lying."

"You didn't know?" Hermione growled. "Well then, let me show you." Hermione yanked Malfoy's arm, and whirled her wand.

Suddenly, Malfoy and Hermione tumbled onto the quidditch field. "I learned how to create visions today in class, we're back in time and they can't see us," Hermione said fiercely, once they both were able to stand up.

Malfoy lifted his head shakily and screamed in fright. He was face to face with himself in his 2nd year. Malfoy yelled again when he saw a younger version of Hermione. He remembered what day this was.

"You don't have to do this, Granger." he yelled.

"Just shut up and watch!" Hermione screamed.

Younger Malfoy stood showing off his quidditch broom and his quidditch robes, being a new seeker.

"Those are quidditch 2001s!" younger Ron gasped.

The Gryffindor quidditch team and the Slytherin quidditch team glared at each other.

"Malfoy's father bought them for us, as a gift!" a slytherin player smirked.

"That's right, you see Weasley, unlike some, my father can spot the best." Malfoy bragged.

Hermione folded her arms and replied mockingly, "At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to _buy_ their way in. _They_ got in on pure talent."

Younger Malfoy frowned and edged closer to Hermione's face. "No one asked for your opinion, mudblood."

Hermione gasped, her face shining with tears.

Suddenly, the real Draco Malfoy's mind replayed all the times he ever called Hermione a mudblood. _You filthy mudblood. Mudblood. Expect nothing more from a mudblood. Mudblood. No one asked for your opinion, mudblood. Mudblood. What a mudblood. Mudblood. You filthy mudblood._ Ending with the time Bellatrix Lestrange etched the word "mudblood" into Hermione's arm with her own blood. The blood trickled down Hermione's arm.

A single tear rolled down Hermione's cheek and Malfoy realized the two of them had been taken back to the Gryffindor Common Room, were once again in Hermione's bedroom, and the real Hermione was actually crying.

"Granger… I really am…" Malfoy shook his head and stood up.

"You really are what, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, looking up, her voice cracking.

Malfoy stayed silent and shook his head again.

"You can't even apologize! You're not humble enough to even admit it after I _brought you back in time._ " Hermione lashed out angrily, big tears sliding down her cheeks. "Just get out,"

"Granger…"

"Just. Get. Out." Hermione screamed and turned away.

"Granger, I am sorry, alright? I'm sorry. I take it back, I regret it."

Hermione turned back around. "Really?" Hermione challenged him.

"Yes! I take back a lot of the things I've done in the past but," Malfoy shook his head. "You wouldn't understand. And I probably won't be forgiven anyway," Malfoy sighed and headed towards her door.

Hermione softened. As he exited her room, Hermione called, "You called me courageous."

"What?" Malfoy asked, sticking his head back in the room.

"Earlier, before I took you into my vision. You called me courageous."

Malfoy smiled, just slightly. "I suppose,"

"Were you being honest?"

Malfoy chuckled. "I know I'm not honest much, but this time, this time I was. I think you're the most courageous person I've ever met."

Hermione couldn't help smiling. "I accept your apology," she beamed.

Malfoy nodded and grinned.

"Oh, and Malfoy?" Hermione called again.

"Yeah?"

"The invisibility cloak stays here,"

"You never miss a thing do you?" Malfoy laughed, dropping the cloak on the floor.

Hermione winked. "Try me,"

Hermione invited him back inside and for the remainder of the night, the two entertained each other. They talked for hours upon hours. Hermione's sides hurt from laughing so hard with him.

"When I'm older, in a couple years I mean, I would love to be the Ministress of Magic." Hermione said, deeper into the night.

Malfoy laughed. "There's no such thing."

Hermione folded her arms. "There's no such thing, like it's not possible? Or it's just never happened before?"

Malfoy thought for a moment. "I suppose you're right. And it would be something if a girl were the Minister wouldn't it?"

Hermione chuckled. "Well, that would be my ultimate dream, do you think I would be able to do it?"

Now, it was Malfoy's turn to chuckle. "Hermione, if any girl were able to be in charge of the Ministry of Magic, it would be you. You're so full of knowledge and ambition, it's not hard to imagine."

Hermione smiled and blushed. "Thank you, Malfoy. Now it's your turn. What do you dream about doing?"

Malfoy shrugged, "I have no idea. My father has always drilled into my head that I am to inherent Malfoy Manor and carry on the family name."

"Do you want to do that?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, it's complicated. You wouldn't understand."

Hermione became silent. "Oh,"

Malfoy reached over and squeezed Hermione's hand. Hermione was a little surprised by his forwardness. "I like you, Hermione. I've never actually hung out with you before, and up close you're not so bad." he joked.

Hermione giggled. "Weirdly enough, I'm almost _attracted_ to you. Like some sort of gravity is pulling me towards you."

Malfoy smiled. "Me too,"

Hermione squeezed his hand back. "I know we have a long and complicated history, but maybe we can change that. Maybe me and you…" Hermione trailed off.

"What were you going to say?" Malfoy prompted.

"Nevermind, it's silly." Hermione shook her head.

Malfoy looked at her, sincerity in his eyes. "Nothing you say I'll take as "silly". I know it may be hard, but you can trust me. I want you trust me."

"Of course I trust you, Draco Malfoy." Hermione blushed. "I mean, obviously only recently. But, you're kind and _good._ " Hermione nudged him playfully.

Malfoy laughed. "How dare you!" he mocked, nudging her back.

Hermione grinned, "I think you better head to your common room. Harry, Ron, and Ginny, will be coming home soon."

Malfoy nodded, "Goodnight, Granger."

Hermione waved. The last sound Hermione heard before she drifted off to sleep was the sound of Malfoy skipping down the staircase.

 **Chapter Two**

"How was quidditch practice last night?" Hermione asked the boys the next day as the four headed down to Hagrid's house.

"It was fun, but you were asleep when we came back," Ginny punched Hermione teasingly.

Hermione laughed. "Yeah, all the classes make me exhausted,"

Ron smiled and laced Hermione's hand in his. "Well, I for one missed you last night."

"Missed you too," Hermione blushed nervously. She hadn't once thought of Ron.

"Whadyer all doin' out there, mozin' along? Come in!" Hagrid replied gruffly, calling to Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione from his house.

"Hagrid!" Harry exclaimed.

As Hermione entered their close friend's humble home, she was met with the strong smell of burning, tea, and coal.

"Did you make biscuits again, Hagrid?" Ginny asked politely.

"You betcha. And Fang o'er here, helped!" Hagrid grinned.

"Great." Harry sighed, biting into a biscuit and almost breaking a tooth.

As Hermione reached for a cup of tea, she felt something hit her back. She flinched and picked up a crumpled up ball of paper that had flew in from Hagrid's open window. "Hagrid, you better close that window, something came in and hit me," Hermione said, picking up the ball.

"Ah, probably a rock. The darn window." Hagrid slammed the window pane shut.

Carefully, Hermione unfolded the ball of paper. It was a note.

Meet me behind Hagrid's hut. I want to talk to you again. -Malfoy

Hermione smiled. "What is it Hermione? A rock?" Harry asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. Actually, I feel the need to relieve myself. I'm going to step outside for a moment," Hermione said casually.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, really." Hermione rushed down Hagrid's steps and ran to the back of Hagrid's hut. Sure enough, Malfoy stood behind a tree, eagerly.

"You expect me to leave my friends? Just to talk to you?" Hermione laughed.

"Hey, you came didn't you?" Malfoy smiled. "I liked talking with you last night, and I still feel bad about the whole "mudblood" thing."

Hermione smiled. "I said I forgave you."  
Malfoy nodded. "Want to walk?"

"So are we considered friends now? Because you're insane." Hermione shook her head.

"Maybe not, but I want to make up for last night." Malfoy replied.

"Oh," Hermione's face filled with disappointment. "Because I thought we _were_ becoming friends."

Malfoy laughed. "Good. Now, how about that walk?"

"Fine," Hermione sighed. "But not for long, Harry, Ron, and Ginny will begin to wonder where I am."

Malfoy nodded, and the two walked around the shallow parts of the forbidden forest for awhile in perfect silence. Finally, Hermione interrupted the peaceful silence. "Last night, you said you regretted a lot of things, but I wouldn't understand. What exactly did you mean by that?"

Malfoy sighed. "I mean, everyone thinks of me as… I don't know…"

"A stuck-up rich boy?" Hermione smirked.

"More the "rich" part." Malfoy agreed. "I mean, Pansy, Goyle, Crabbe, the stalk me only because I'm a Malfoy. I wouldn't exactly call that loyalty. You don't know how special those Weasley's and Potter really are. As much as it pains me to say it. Those are true friends. And my dad," Malfoy shook his head. "No matter how much evil and hate I stir up, my father never thinks I can live up to his expectations. I act all jerkish, but it's the only shield I have. I wasn't born a jerk you know. But my father crafted me into one. Part of it _is_ my fault, I let him. And I _have_ coveted the fame and fortune Potter receives, but I see you standing up for yourself, so courageous, so good, and I feel… I want to be like that. I want to be Draco. Not a Malfoy. And that may be the only thing I want and can't attain." Malfoy chuckled then looked down, saddened by the life he was forced to live. "I shouldn't be burdening you with my problems."

Hermione reached over and grabbed his hand. "I do understand, _Draco._ "

Malfoy looked up and smiled, his eyes wet with tears.

"Am I making you cry?" Hermione laughed.  
"Oh no, girls never make me cry," Malfoy laughed.

"But you can fight against Lucius." Hermione continued. You could be your own person. What other people think, you shouldn't base your intentions on that. Other people's opinions shouldn't matter all the time." Hermione sighed.

"I know," Malfoy hung his head.

Hermione blushed. "You're right you know. You're not as bad as you seem,"

Malfoy laughed, and before Hermione could say another word or process what was happening, the space between them disappeared. Malfoy softly brushed against her lips. But his lips lingered, almost as if waiting for her to kiss him back.

Hermione closed her eyes, and passionately kissed him back. Hermione smiled. The kiss was _very_ different from when she pecked Ron. This kiss, it was full of passion, full of love. Malfoy picked her up and whirled her around. For a while, the two just just stood in the forest kissing each other and running their hands through each other's hair.

Finally, Hermione pulled away, "I-that kiss."

"I'm sorry, that was unexpected. I don't know what came over me." Malfoy apologized.

"No, it was unlike anything I ever experienced." Hermione grinned.

Malfoy whirled his wand and suddenly, big, fat, red roses bloomed and sprouted themselves from the trees surrounding them. A bouquet of flowers appeared in Hermione's hand. Gold dust powdered the floor, the air smelled of lavender and the grassy floor was now layered with a rainbow of flowers. "Do you have a romance spell up your sleeve?" Hermione squealed.

"Do you like it?" Malfoy asked, adding silver streamers to the trees. "Or is it too much?"

"No, it's beautiful." Hermione gasped.

Malfoy blushed. Hermione stood on her tiptoes and kissed his nose. "I love it," she admitted.

"I hoped you would." Malfoy smiled and placed her hand in his. "Ready?" Malfoy asked.

"For what?"

Suddenly, Malfoy started to twirl Hermione around. "A dance!" Hermione laughed.

The two danced together, hand in hand, twirling and spinning around. Soon, it turned into a competition, both spinning out of control and laughing like maniacs.

After a while, Hermione became dizzy and out of breath, her sides hurt from laughing."I should go," she breathed.

Malfoy nodded. "I'm guessing we're friends and more?"

Hermione grinned, "Of course, I don't just kiss random people,"

Malfoy laughed. "I'll see you soon then,"

Hermione's eyes twinkled as she waved and practically skipped back to Hagrid's house. Malfoy was very different than Ron. Malfoy seemed like such a complete jerk, but in an attractive way. And he did have a good side. He was kind and caring, and she was drawn to him unlike she ever felt about anyone ever before.

Soon, Hagrid's home came into view. The field of pumpkins popped out, their orange shades glowing. Everything seemed to glow. Like being with Malfoy had put a new light on things.

"Where have you been? I've been outrageously worried!" Ginny yelled, running out of Hagrid's hut and tackling Hermione to the ground.

"Hermione honestly, no one takes that long to relieve themselves." Harry yelled. "Ron was so worried he went to find you in the forest."

"What?" Hermione gasped. "He went to find me?"

"Yeah, he does happen to be your boyfriend." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I just meant I don't want him to get lost." Hermione said quickly.

"He'll be fine." Ginny mumbled. "But, I don't think you are."

"C'mon Hermione spill it, you're always running off now, always away from us." Harry sighed.

"Guys, I'm perfectly capable on my own," Hermione said, brushing herself off and blushing furiously.

Ginny placed her hands on her hips. "Hermione Granger, you're in love."

Hermione looked up and yelled, "No! I'm not!"

Both of her friends narrowed their eyes. "All the signs point to it Hermione. The blushing, the nervous behavior, it's unmistakable!" Ginny cried.

"I mean it's not much of a surprise though. Obviously. Ron and her have been sharing googly eyes since 6th year." Harry smirked. "So, I don't think that's much of a breakthrough, gorgeous." Harry laughed, raising his eyebrow at Ginny.

"Exactly," Hermione said quickly, relieved Harry has assumed she was talking about Ron.

Yet, Ginny was not so easily swayed. "That's… who I was thinking of," Ginny lied. "My brother, right."

Hermione looked down embarrassed. Did Ginny know the truth? "Should we go find Ron?" she asked timidly.

"Hagrid's looking for him, and I don't think you care very mu…nevermind." Ginny cut herself off.

"Hermione? Not care about Ron? Now that's hilarious." Harry grinned.

The trio headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room, but the look of anxiousness could not be swept off Hermione's face.

It was that evening, the stars twinkled up ahead and Hermione, Ginny, and Harry were out by Hagrid's hut again, waiting for Ron. Both Hagrid and Ron had not come back yet, and finally the friends were starting to feel concerned. "I hope he's alright," Hermione paced back and forth. "I'm sure he's fine," Harry placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

Suddenly a Slytherin student with an impish smirk pasted on his face joined the trio. "What are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry asked darkly.

"Honestly, we don't need someone to darken the scene," Ginny sighed.

"Mcgonagall told me to fetch you all, it's getting late and she wants you guys to be safe. Not that I care or anything," Malfoy said quickly.

"But, Ron hasn't come back yet!" Ginny cried.

Malfoy shrugged, "That's what she said."

"And you just happened to be lurking around with Mcgonagall near by?" Harry mocked.

"Shut up, Potter." Malfoy spat.

Hermione stayed silent but caught Malfoy's eye. She gave him a small smile, and Malfoy winked at her.

"And if I didn't know any better," Malfoy continued. "I would say that Weasley trash is coming right here,"

"He's not trash…" Harry growled.

"He's right! Ron!" Hermione interrupted and ran into Ron's arms.

Ron was caked with mud and grass, his arms was bruised and bloodied and he looked like he had stayed in the forest for years. "Hagrid found me," he replied gruffly.

"Ron! Where have you been!" Ginny gasped, punching his arm and then apologizing quickly when she saw how bruised it was.

"In the forest." Ron said.

"No, really?" Harry rolled his eyes sarcastically and clapped his friend on the back.

"How did you get hurt?" Hermione cried, lifting his arm.

Ron glared at his girlfriend with a look of betrayal. "I went to go find you in the forest, Hermione. I was worried. Finally, I found you. But I saw something I never expected to see, you could imagine my shock when I saw you snogging the scum Malfoy over there!" Ron yelled. "I spent the rest of my day pounding trees and kicking over brush." Ron lifted up his bruised arm. "Hermione! How could you?" he screamed, pushing her to the ground.

"Get back here, Malfoy!" Harry growled to Malfoy.

Malfoy crossed his arms. "What is it, Potter? Surprised I contain feelings?"

"You were snogging Hermione against her will?" Ginny cried.

"It wasn't against her will!" Malfoy shouted, "She kissed me back! And I love her!"

Ginny whirled around. "I knew it! You weren't in love with Ron at all!"

"You kissed him back?" Harry gasped.

Ron started to sob angry tears. Everyone turned to look at Hermione. "I-I-" she looked at Malfoy's face, full of hope and longing. Then she looked at her friends, they looked infuriated, angry, saddened. "I-i- it was against my will. He snogged me, I ran away as soon as I could." Hermione lied.

Her friend looked triumphant. Malfoy seemed crestfallen. "Why you son of a…" Ron raised his bruised arm and used the rest of his energy to punch Malfoy right in the eye.

With his energy drained Ron crumbled to the ground.

Malfoy staggered backwards. Hermione resisted the urge to help Malfoy stand, but instead turned to Ron and lifted him up.

All Hermione wanted to do was run into Malfoy's arms and tell him she felt she same way. But, her friends… what would other people think? It would be ghastly! Word would spread that Hermione Jean Granger has betrayed her friends and permanently hurt Ron forever. She was a hypocrite to her friends and loyal to _Slytherins._ Hermione couldn't let that happen. As much as it pained her, she knew it would never work out.

Hermione couldn't look Malfoy in the eye but she could already sense how much pain and hurt was in them. "Liar!" Malfoy screamed. "Your making me look like a fool for saying I love you, but you said you were attracted to me! You said you wanted to be more than friends and put the past behind us. You said"-

"Malfoy, don't call her a liar! It's you that should be judged with lies!" Ron boomed, taking out his wand. "If you dare snog her again!" he warned.

Malfoy looked at Hermione, and this time Hermione timidly looked him in the eye. Tears stained the corners of his eyes. Malfoy looked at Hermione for help, "Hermione," he tried.

"I told you I could make you cry," Hermione whispered, and with those words ringing in the air, Malfoy shook his head and vanished into a cloud of smoke.

Ginny looked at Hermione, surprise and confusion written over her face.

"I _hate_ him." Harry mumbled. "I'm so sorry he did that to you, Hermione."

Hermione stayed silent.

"Yeah, well she's not completely innocent. Hermione, how am I supposed to trust you know? Vanishing into the woods like that?" Ron growled.

"You don't trust me?" Hermione folded her arms, still fighting back tears, the taste of bile in her mouth.

"I- yeah, I don't trust you."

"It's not like I could help it!" Hermione lied.

"Whatever," Ron shook his head and stumbled away.

"Ron," Hermione ran to catch up with him but Ron pushed her away.

"I'll go talk to him," Harry sighed and ran off.

The two boys stormed into the Gryffindor Common Room, leaving Hermione and Ginny outside the school. "I guess Mcgonagall wants us inside," Ginny sighed.

"I better go," Hermione nodded.

"Hermione… you lied didn't you." Ginny questioned. The world seemed to slow down like molasses. Everything slowed down, Ginny had hit Hermione with the truth right in between her eyes. Hermione turned around.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about." Hermione mumbled and rushed off. As she ran to the safety of her bedroom, Hermione realized that Ginny was her best friend, she knew she was lying. Hermione was stupid to push away her feelings in the first place. And she knew it.

 **Chapter Three**

"Hermione? Can I come in?" It was Ginny, knocking at her door.

Hermione had stayed cuddled up in her bed, sobbing her eyes out for exactly 23.3 hours. She was never hungry, never restless, and her tears supplied enough water.

Even worse, Ron had not checked on her once. Harry confirmed Ron didn't want to talk to her and was ignoring Hermione. Which was fine with Hermione since she wasn't talking to anyone anyway.

Hermione remained silent, but nevertheless, Ginny burst in and sat on Hermione's bed. "Listen Hermione, we need to talk."

"I don't want to," came Hermione's muffled voice.

Ginny slapped Hermione on the arm, hard. "Hermione stop acting like a child, grow up a little and talk to me!" Ginny scolded.

Hermione rolled over revealing her tear-stained face. "Fine. What is it?" Hermione sighed.

"I know you lied to Ron, Harry, and I. And I want to know the truth." Ginny sighed.

Hermione groaned. "Ginny you're my best friend, but you can't tell the boys. It's just between me and you."

Ginny nodded. "Of course,"

Hermione sighed. "Malfoy's not as bad as he seems. I revealed to him how much the word "mudblood" affected me. Literally, I brought him back in time. He was _so_ sorry. I forgave him and we talked most of the evening a couple nights ago. I began to trust him and we talked for ages. He made me laugh and we talked about our dreams, ambitions. To be honest, I've been drawn to him for weeks. His eyes, his hair, everything about him. And I know he wasn't all bad. Finally, he had give me proof. He is the kindest soul I've ever meant. Yesterday, he told me to sneak away and meet him behind Hagrid's hut to talk again, he enjoyed it so much. I agreed, and ran away with him into the forest. We talked even more then and he told me the pressures he faces with his father. How much he regrets being a jerk and why it's the shield his father crafted for him. I understood everything about him and… we share a connection." Hermione shook her head. "But, I did lie. Malfoy decorated a part of the forest just for me, we danced together, and I _did_ kiss him." Hermione admitted.

Ginny placed a hand over her mouth. "Then why did you cast him away?" Ginny asked.

"You're not mad?" Hermione asked, looking up.

Ginny smiled. "Of course I want what's best for my brother, but he seems angry at you right now. And I also want what's best for you. And it's clear you feel that you and Malfoy are meant to be. I'm sure Ron will want you to be happy and if you don't love him then… you don't love him." Ginny said wisely.

Hermione nodded.

"But why did you cast him away?" Ginny repeated.

"It would be ghastly to here of a Gryffindor and a Slytherin! Besides, I didn't want to betray and be a hypocrite to my friends!" Hermione cried.

Ginny shook her friend. "You wouldn't betray us. And you should worry more about being your own person. What other people think, you shouldn't base your intentions on that. Other people's opinions shouldn't matter all the time. You know that, Hermione."

Hermione laughed. "That's funny, that's almost exactly what I told Draco about staying true to himself and not his father."

"Then it looks like you are a _hypocrite_." Ginny said, smirking.

"I suppose."

"Then, you should go and talk to Draco. Tell him you didn't mean what you said." Ginny smiled.

Hermione rolled out out of her bed and pulled on her robes. "Thanks Ginny." she said.

"Of course, what are friends for? Do you want me to tell Harry and Ron?"

"I think Ron can be spared the pain or now. He'll find out soon enough I guess." Hermione replied.

Ginny high-fived her friend. "Go get 'em, Hermione!"

Hermione hugged Ginny, exhilaration in her lungs, and hope written across her face.

"Hi, excuse me. May I speak to Draco Malfoy please?" Hermione asked Pansy Parkinson who was exiting the Slytherin Common Room.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Malfoy, some _Gryffindor_ wants to talk to you!" Pansy screeched.  
"Get out of my way, scum." Pansy spat pushing Hermione away and walking down the hall. Hermione crossed her arms and waited nervously for Malfoy to come out of the common room. Finally, he did.

"What do you want? Lie to me again?" Malfoy grumbled.

"No, Malfoy, I'm so sorry. What I did was unforgivable, and weirdly enough I wasn't taking my own advice. I told you to be true to yourself and not base your intentions on the acceptance of others, but that's exactly what I was doing and why I turned you down. I was so worried about what my friends would think if I told them the truth. Harry and Ron still don't know, I want to spare them the pain, but I realize now how much I _do_ want to be with you. And how much I was wrong. Draco, I _do_ love you." Hermione admitted.

Malfoy smiled. "I never liked fighting with you," he laughed. "But, it's like I'm a roaring fire, a jerk I mean. Fighting fire with fire only spreads the horribleness. The flames get bigger. The people become better jerks. But fighting fire with water, peace, it's kills it. Everything dies out. You're the peace in my life, Hermione. It's a stupid analogy I know"-

 _Fire and Water. The dream had been right, Malfoy was the one._

Without hesitation, Hermione grabbed his face and kissed him. Malfoy grinned and picked her up, kissing her back. The two gazed into each other's eyes for ages, both full of happiness and reunited in love once again. "I guess I'll ruin your reputation, huh?" Malfoy finally said.

"Never. Ron, Harry, Ginny, I completely trust them. Their faithful friends and they'll stay friends with me no matter what." Hermione said truthfully.

Malfoy smiled and laced Hermione's hand in his. "Hermione," he finally whispered in her ear. "I love you too,"

The End


End file.
